Monster
by Flamefather
Summary: "Monsters are not born in the conventional sense, no they are born from our own hatred, greed, envy, and fear. You are only looking at the product of one such case" Naruto at a young age was locked away and suffering agonizing treatment, was born into a monster. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

_ How long has it been since they locked me away? How many days has it been? Months? Years? It's hard to tell time in the dark confines of these steel and concrete walls. The only contact I feel is that of the insects and spiders that crawl on my bare skin and the hot burn of … what were they called? Oh yeah, that's right, chakra chains. _

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

_ Those are one of the only things that are not constant, that must be recreated. Put there by her, the one with red hair and blue eyes. Oh how I would love to slowly flay that soft looking flesh from her accursed bones while she screams in agony. Perhaps then she could understand an inkling of the pain that she has dealt unto, not only my own flesh and mind, but his as well. He is my friend, my father, my mother, my brother, and my sister. Kurama is the only thing that I would die to protect, and vice versa._

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

_ Kurama has told me tales about what is beyond these walls of iron and concrete. The lands full of massive trees home of creatures like the great apes and predators such as massive snakes, the wide and deep oceans that hold untold secretes, and vast open plains of grass with massive herds of bison as far as the eye can see. _

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

_Then there are the tales about the other world, where the rich countries had towers as high as the mountains, whereas the poorest had people living in nothing more than shacks. And the weapons! Oh how advanced the technology was! They could destroy an entire continent if they so wished then build it up from the ash. I would love to control just one of their terraforming ships and make a world of pure nature like these people did._

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

_ Kurama, at one point early in my life, decided to teach me basics of mathematics, languages, and sciences from this world. He said that the children of the wealthier countries were taught such things at the same age I was at the time. For years I learned from the most basic of materials to the works, theories, and lessons of that world's most respected and acclaimed men and women. _

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

_ For some reason he won't teach me any of the ninja arts from here though, preferring me to learn how to use the tactics and weapons of these people. Whenever I ask him why he does this he only snorts and ignores the question. However he did teach me the chakra chains technique._

Drip

…

Drip

…

Drip

_ It's been a while since I finished mastering the chains in secret, learning how to use them against other people. I wonder if I should spare the bitch that causes me my pain, makes me scream in agony daily while she digs in my flesh and braks my bones. Yeah, first I'll break her mind and scar her for the rest of her pathetic life though. After that maybe I can finally see what the sun looks like._


	2. Things are not as they often seem

The screech of a steel door being forced open echoed in the dark expanse of the cell. In the doorway was a girl that looked about seventeen with long red hair put up in a ponytail. She wore a grey kimono like battle dress with a black skintight long sleeved shirt and black tights worn underneath, on her feet were a pair of black sandals. Her eyes were an electric blue with the fires of hatred underneath just waiting to burst. She was the image of her mother.

The sight before her filled her with hatred and disgust. There in the center of the room was a young boy no older than thirteen on his knees with a number of chains and hooks protruding from his flesh. She strode over to the child who looked up at her and backhanded the poor boy. It wasn't a cry of pain that came from his mouth though, but a small giggle. To say that the girl was surprised would be spot on.

"You know what's funny _big sister_? The fact that I'll be the one to strut out those doors like some high and mighty hero and you'll be the one with hooks sticking out your flesh"

She looked with even more disgust that this creature would even think that it could cause her harm "And how do you suppose that is? This room is filled with seals to keep your true self at bay and if you move an inch in any direction those hooks will cause you a debilitating injury and alert every ANBU that you're trying to escape."

The child's face was graced with an insane smile. " Well there is this". Chains erupted from his chest and lashed out at the red head snapping the bones in her legs and arms with a delightful crunch and scream of agony. "Don't try to call out for help you pathetic whelp, you should know that we're deep enough in the prison that nobody will hear you. You know I never wanted to do this to you at first, my mind said that it's wrong for me to do the things that I'm going to do to you. But you know what," the girl looked up at the still impaled boy and whimpered at his insane smile "I got over it". The chains wrapped around the ones that held their master and a low hissing noise could be heard before acidic slag fell to the ground leaving only the hooks left as he rose to his feet.

"What are you going to do to me" the fear quite evident in her voice at she tried to crawl away from the thing that she tortured for nine years.

"That's a good question," his hand moving to his mouth as if he was pondering some great unanswered problem "Kushina can't have children anymore since that night of my birth, can she?"

"N-no, but what does that h-have t-t-to d-d-do with me," she growled out from the pain from her broken limbs.

"Really, you, the last female Uzumaki that is able to bear children is asking me what that has to do with her. Well my dear Natsumi let me spell it out for you; I'm going to take that ability away from you nice and slow while you can scream out in agony for me. Sound like a plan?" And with that the psychotic blond grabbed Natsumi by her legs and dragged her to the corner of the room while she flailed he useless arms trying to get away while her screams of terror and pain echoed through out the empty room. Natsumi tried to use her own chains that for some damn reason she didn't think to use until now to incapacitate the blond. Unfortunately for her she was in so mush pain and terror that they came out weak and thin, and were easily beaten away by the red chains from her little brother and wrapped around her arms, legs, torso, and neck.

Slamming her on the ground, he ripped open her dress leaving her breasts open in the air " WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO PLEASE NO!" Natsumi screamed. Naruto just ignored her and tore off the rest of the dress. Tearing off her tights he took off his own torn and tattered pants. Natsumi started to scream even louder as tears started to fall off her face as she realized that this was actually happening.

"How does it feel to be violated in such a way big sister? How does it feel to be treated like an animal and beaten? Well this is only a taste of what's to come little Natsumi." Natsumi screamed as he topped her.

* * *

"**Do you think that genjutsu you had me cast onto her was a little extreme Naruto?" **Said blond heard in his head as he watched his sister writher on the ground as tears continued to roll down her face only to splash on the cold concrete floor.

"No, not really, unless of course her greatest fear is getting raped or some shit. But then again from the look of things, I wouldn't doubt it's something like that" Since he couldn't cast them himself, Naruto had Kurama cast a genjutsu on Natsumi the moment she walked in through the door. As he used his glowing purple chakra chains to slowly and carefully remove the hooks as his tenant healed them.

"**What about**** that rant about how you wanted to flay the flesh from her bones or some shit? What happened to that plan?" **

"Thought about doing that to her, but decided against it. A good punishment is one that lasts for a long time. With that in mind we're only going to sever her ovaries and burn them with your chalkra so they can't be healed." Naruto's hand started to glow a dark crimson color and placed it on his sister's navel. A minute later he stood up and walked out of his cell.

"And besides I'm saving that for my loving mother and dear old father, Natsumi was brain washed by those basterds in the first place and is a victim as well. Doesn't mean that I forgive her though." Naruto started to climb the flights of stairs when a large boom was heard from the walls. "looks like Shikaku and Gaara are doing their part of the plan" As the blond continued to climb the many flights of stairs.

* * *

**AN:**** Okay second chapter is up. I just want to say that this is my first writing like EVER. And for those of you who want torture, just wait. Good things come to those who wait (cheesy I know). Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm putting Monster on hiatus for a indefinite amount of time because of the fact that I have no idea on where to go with it. BUT I will come back and rewrite and explain some things sometime in the future.**


End file.
